Harvest moon: when jack messes up… Badly
by Omega39
Summary: Ch. 1 and 2 have been redone in story format so check it out. (p.s. ill work on the next) New ch. is up! on time!
1. short term memory

Note: I do own Harvest moon 64 but I don't own the copyright to it nor do I own Natsume with that being said here is my first fanfic P.S.: if someone has already made a fic like this then sorry

Da da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Harvest moon: when jack messes up... Badly... I mean real badly.

Chapter 1:

It was a nice warm spring day and as usual, jack was awoken by a chicken

Jack arose from his bed and moaned about having to get up. He then did all the things one normally dose when they get up. He then proceeded with his daily schedule of watering the crops feeding the animals and such

At about noon jack finished his work and started towards town and not long after have arrived at the bakery where Elli greeted him saying, "Hi jack nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too.. Gotta go, see you later" Jack replied and as he started to walk away Elli tugged at his shirt, "wait Jack…Um…later want to go see a movie with me" she said as she started to blush.

Jack then smiled and said, " Sure dose about 7 sound good to you" and she replied with yes.

And so most of the day went the same way with jack agreeing to go somewhere with each girl here is a chart (Note: ones that can be vague on what there doing ill explain)

Elli: 7:00pm Theater

Maria:8:00pm Moon mountain (See Karen's)

Ann: 7:50pm Bar

Popuri:7:15pm Restaurant

Karen: 7:39pm Beach (to look at starts and talk)

Back at Jacks house Jack was talking to his friend cliff, Jack told him oh all the dates he had and when they were Cliff then said, " um you relies that all those cross each other time-wise

"They do" Jack said in a worried tone as he thought and suddenly became vary pale and could only utter two words, "oh no"

Me: Well it looks like jack got himself into a big mess and it doesn't look good for him. How will he go on 5 dates at relatively the same time? Find out when I get time to write another chapter.


	2. The plan

Ok, this is ch.2 reloaded so enjoy

Chapter 2: The Plan

At about 6:30 that night

"Oh man, oh man, ohman ohmanohman" Jack blurted as he was running this way and that through the room, Cliff then stopped him and put him in a chair and told him to chill.

Cliff then said, "Ok if you want to come out alive then we need to make a plan"

"Wait, "we". You're helping me?" Jack said in a confused tone

"Duh; no friend lets his friend get killed by angry girls" Cliff replied

"So what's the plan Jack asked feeling a lot better

Cliff paused for a second and replied, " um…not sure"

Jack then collapsed and said' "You're a real help!"

Cliff, ignoring Jacks comment said, " I got it. I'll go to a costume shop and make a costume that looks like you, and go to some of your dates for you so that each girl gets her date"

"Are you sure you can make a costume in an hour. Let alone make it look enough like me to fool someone." Jack said now feeling almost totally relived

"Sure no prob" Cliff said as they started running around putting there plan into affect.

Me: So will their plan succeed, or will they be killed by angry girls


	3. Getting Prepared

Sorry its been so long but I was busy and haven't got a chance till now to write more to this story s here I go

P.S. I received some reviews to change the format of the story and to spell better so ill try that if u end up not liking this format tell me and ill change it (its my first fanfic so I'm learning)

Chapter three: getting prepared

**Huff puff** "I'm back with the stuff to make the costume," said Cliff as he entered the doorway of jacks house. "Good now u better hurry while I get ready for my dates" said jack as he headed for the bathroom". "What about me" cliff exclaimed as he sorted through the supplies "I should look good to ya know". Yule be wearing a costume it won't make a difference "jack said as he went through the door to the bathroom. "Oh ya!" cliff said to him self as he started on the costume

Narrator: thirty min pass

"Well how do I look?" asked jack as cliff was putting on his jack suit. "Good, now hold a sec as I put this makeup on to look like u.... how do I look?" said cliff as he made finishing touches to his disguise. "Like me, duh" said as they both laughed nervously knowing what they were going to do next would or would not get them killed or beaten to unconsciousness.

"So... should we be going?" said Cliff as he motioned to the door. Then jack replied, "That reminds me witch dates are we going to each." Cliff replied "well based on what you told me the times are"

Elli: 7:00pm Theater 

Maria: 8:00pm Moon Mountain

Ann: 7:50pm Bar

Popuri: 7:15pm Restaurant

Karen: 7:39pm Beach

"Well ill go to the restaurant while u go to the movies then after ill run to the beach. When the movie ends 40 min later it gives you time to run to the bar then ill head to moon mountain" said cliff as he figured t out in his head. "so I guess we should get going it's 5 min to 7" jack sad as they headed to there mission

Narrator: well that's ch. 3 so see ya soon whit ch. 4  



	4. Dates and stuff

Chapter uuhh holds up four fingers this many: dates and stuff 

Well maybe soon wasn't the best way to say when an update would be well I have A PLAN

I'm going to write each date as it own short chapters so I can put out more that usual, well here I go

P.s.: here is a list of the dates to refresh your memory

Elli: 7:00pm Theater

Maria: 8:00pm Moon Mountain

Ann: 7:50pm Bar

Popuri: 7:15pm Restaurant

Karen: 7:39pm Beach

And what jack said

"Well ill go to the restaurant while u go to the movies then after ill run to the beach. When the

movie ends 40 min later it gives you time to run to the bar then ill head to moon mountain" said

cliff as he figured out in his head. "So I guess we should get going it's 5 min to 7" jack sad as

they headed to there mission

Here it goes

Date 1: Elli at the theater

"Well I better get to the bakery to pick up Elli, hope she doesn't see through the disguise" cliff

said as he walked down one path as Jack walked down the other. "Later" was all Jack said as

he disappeared down the other path. "Well here I am "cliff said as he knocked on the door.

Then as the door opened he saw Elli wearing a nice coat and carrying a purse. "Hello Jack, you

look nice this evening" Elli said as she blushed and took a step out the door. "Well thank you I

did clean up a bit, oh look at the time we better get going or were going to miss the beginning."

Cliff (as jack) said as he turned and motioned her to start walking with him." ok just let me close

the door" Elli said as she closed the door and walked down the street with him. In no time at all

they had reached the theater and ordered their tickets.

A/N: well there isn't much of a point to list what happened in the movie they laughed and such as it went on but let us join them after the movie.

As they walked down the street they held hands they came to Elli's house

"Well I hope you had as great a time as I did" cliff said as he stood in the doorway. "Why I did

have a good time it was nice of you to take me" Elli returned. "Well I better be going have a nice

evening" cliff said as he started to walk away. "Bye" Elli said as she smiled and slowly closed

the door. And as cliff walked over to the next date he had.

A/N Well I hope you like it and I should have the next one up pretty son if not bug me till I do.

This is omega39 signing off.


	5. Dates and Eating

** Chapter 5: Dates and Eating**

Well that plan didn't work out now did it? Please bug me to update or ill put it off till I'm board (like now ). Well here it is

Jack sat on a bench for about 10 min before he went up to the door of Popuri's house. As soon as he knocked she came out in a nice dress and said "hi, you ready!" Jack grinned and said "of course I am let's go".

Before long they reached the restaurant. "Good evening sir" the waiter said as he handed them both their menus "My name is Omega and I'll be your waiter tonight, if there's anything you need just ask me" he said as he was leaving. "Wow this sure is a nice place" Popuri said as she glanced over the whole restaurant. "Well, I just saved my money" he answered. Soon the waiter came back "Well then, are you ready to order?", "yes, I think we are" Jack answered, "I'll have the salmon with lemon pepper, and what will you have Popuri?" "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, and bring us both ice teas" she said. "As you wish, I'll be back in a little while" the waiter answered as he turned and walked away.

For some time they talked and such till their meals came, they ate and talked and such till they were done. As Jack was paying the bill he looked at the clock and screamed in his head "7:50! Crap" he threw down the money and ran popuri to her house said goodnight and said he had to be somewhere for a dentist appointment and ran off. Popuri stood there for a second wondering what had just happened, and why would he go to a dentist now. She shrugged and went inside. Meanwhile Jack was running as fast as he could to the Bar to meet Ann.

A/N that's all I have for now sry. Ill try to update more often. In fact ill set a date. Next Friday 4/8/05 also I made a mistake with the schedule so here is the correct one (C stands for Cliff and J stands for Jack, duh)

Elli: 7:00pm Theater **C**

Maria:8:00pm Moon mountain **J**

Ann: 7:50pm Bar **C**

Popuri:7:15pm Restaurant **J**

Karen: 7:39pm Beach **C**

**Oh great I wrote myself into a weird situation, Cliff will have to go out whit his cousin, I did not mean to do this, oh well, this should be good takes out popcorn**


	6. My COUSIN

Well by my time zone I got this in on time (that's a first here) well here is the next chapter

**Chapter 6: My COUSIN!**

"Lets see who was next" Cliff said as he ran to the cross road. He then pulled out a list and scanned over it, then suddenly froze. "_Karen"_ was all he said as he stared down the road to the beach. "What am I going to do? What if she tries to kiss me thinking I'm Jack" he said as he walked down the path to the beach. When he reached the beach he looked over to the dock and saw Karen. As he walked up she turned and smiled to him and said "Hi glad you made it". Cliff sat down on the dock and stared at the black ocean and sky.

For awhile they sat there in silence till Karen spoke up "wow it's a nice night"

"Sure is" Cliff said as he became more comfortable knowing she probably wasn't going to make a move (it takes awhile for her to warm up to you in the game) this night. As they sat there they talked about all kinds of stuff (mostly what Karen wanted to). After awhile Cliff noticed that Karen was getting closer to him, and he started getting nervous, he then looked at his watched and realized that it was getting close to when he had to do the next date, he had about 5 min left. "Uhh. I'm sorry but I have to go soon" he said. "That's ok it was nice to talk to you again" she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" she said with a smile. Cliff on the other hand took off running "eww eww eww!" he said when he reached the path rubbing his face as hard as he could. "Jack owes me big time for this" he said as he walked down the road to his final date.

Well that's the chapter, Sorry there so short but I'm still a noob at this, at least I'm getting better. Next update will be sometime next week. Later


End file.
